La reina de Asgard
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Thor es el nuevo rey de Asgard y como compañera elegirá a quien menos quiere serlo. Loki. El orgullo está en juego y la decisión de ambos por hacer su santa voluntad. Loki quiere ser rey y no permitirá que Thor lo humille. Thor por su parte, no perderá a Loki y definitivamente lo hará su reina.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: El descubrimiento de Odín**

Odín, el padre de todo, el ser perfecto, justo, valiente, capaz, incorruptible y solidario, se acababa de quedar completamente congelado por los dichos del libro que se hallaba en sus manos. Sin poder dar crédito a las palabras que en este se mostraban. Una revelación que podía ser beneficiosa para su pueblo o destruirlo por completo.

¿Cómo es que nunca antes se dio cuenta de esto?

Claro, él no estaba para analizar biológicamente a sus hijos, pero esto que se vislumbraba abría muchos buenos caminos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mi señor?

Odín se volteó para ver a su esposa parada en el umbral de la puerta. Su Frigga, tan hermosa, radiante y apasionada. La mujer perfecta. La perfecta compañía para un Dios como él. Ahora, tentándolo con su figura, que se dejaba ver sutilmente a través del vestido satinado y delgado que traía puesto y que la luz que alumbraba el pasillo fuera de esa habitación, le hacía ver casi transparente.

No había notado su presencia y eso era por culpa del escrito. Tenía que compartirlo con alguien, tenía que aclarar su mente y quien mejor que su mujer para ayudarlo.

-Algo se acaba de mostrar ante mí, mi amada -dijo poniéndose de pie, dejando atrás el trono de piel en el que había estado sentado leyendo.

-¿Pero es algo tan importante como para que hayas dejado pasar la hora de dormir de tus hijos? -le preguntó con algo de reproche, cosa que consiguió atormentar al Dios por algunos momentos, y eso obviamente lo notó Frigga al ver la mueca en su rostro.

-Es algo importante, de hecho, y tiene que ver con uno de nuestros hijos.

Eso ciertamente llamó la atención de la mujer, que no se detuvo al entrar por completo en la biblioteca en la que había permanecido su esposo las últimas horas.

Si había algo que ocupara completamente la mente de la Diosa, era sus dos pequeños. Thor y Loki lo eran todo para ella, en igual medida, cosa que siempre le recalcó a Odín, que sin notarlo, siempre hacía algo de preferencia con aquel que llevaba su sangre.

-¿Qué es, entonces? ¿Algo malo con Thor? -vio que Odín negaba con la cabeza y lo supo- Loki.

-Es algo con lo que no contaba, mi señora -le dijo tomando sus manos y acercándola a un sillón de dos cuerpos para sentarla a su lado y poner el libreo que antes leía sobre su regado-. Según el libro que traje de la tierra de los gigantes, ellos tienes enormes capacidades -le contó de manera impresa-. No sólo son inteligentes, astutos y poseen magia, sino que sus cuerpos están capacitados de manera diferente al nuestro.

-¿Diferente? -preguntó confundida- No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Loki, mi amor. Nuestro Loki es muy capaz de hacernos abuelos.

-Imagino que sí -dijo suspirando, sin entender del todo las palabras de su esposo-. No entiendo a que quieres llegar…

-No me refiero a la mujer que de hijos de Loki, Frigga, sino que el mismo Loki puede hacerlo. Su cuerpo está adaptado para dar a luz.

Esto ciertamente dejó a la diosa con la boca abierta. Nunca creyó, ni en sus más locos y anhelantes sueños, el que su pequeño Loki fuera capaz de tal muestra de naturaleza.

-No puedo creerlo -exclamó poniendo atención a las palabras impresas en el libro que reposaba aun entre los pliegues de su vestido. Leyó con calma y tratando de absorber toda la vital información lo más detalladamente posible-. Esto es… maravilloso –dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sé -dijo Odín, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fuera de la biblioteca se encontraba alguien que no debía estar ahí. Uno de los pequeños príncipes de Asgard. Uno que acababa de encontrar una buena solución a espaldas de sus padres y que, aun con sólo seis años, acababa de descubrir lo bueno que era el destino con él.

Continuará…

N/A: Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo y adelantadicimo proyecto. La reina de Asgard lo escribi ante la inspiración de una serie de imágenes que iré publicando a medida que publique los otros capítulos. Es un fic no muy largo, sólo son 21 capítulos, epílogo incluido. Esta casi terminado, pues estoy escribiendo el capítulo 20 y el epílogo. Nada más que decir, escritó para el foro de una gran amiga y cumpliendo mi palabra, este es el link del foro.

Un beso

Majo

PD: Como el fic casi está terminado, la publicación será a diario.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La decisión de Thor**

Loki estaba arto de que todo el mundo se creyera con el derecho de decirle lo que tenía que hacer. Como vestirse, como comer, como hablar… ahora además del decían lo que tenía que decir.

-Esto es completamente ridículo -dijo molesto, mientras veía sus ropas en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en su habitación.

Su delgado cuerpo vestido con ropas de color beige. Odiaba el beige. A él le gustaba el color verde, resaltaba sus ojos y su piel clara; con estas ropas se sentía como un espectro.

-Según tu padre, es el color que deben usar tanto tú como tu hermano en la coronación.

-Disculpa si te importuno, mi querida madre, pero la coronación será para Thor, yo sólo estaré allí porque el padre de todos me lo ordenó. No es algo que yo quiera.

-Loki -trató de hacerlo entrar en rezón-, sabes muy bien que esto no es algo en tu contra.

Y si bien Loki lo sabía, en su corazón, algo le decía que había un tras fondo a todo eso.

Thor estaba parado frente a su padre, todos sus súbditos se encontraban en el palacio esperaban el momento con ansias.

Odín miraba a todos a su alrededor. La gente, su gente, sus guerreros, su hermosa esposa Frigga y sus dos hijos. Veía el dolor en los ojos de Loki, lo sabía, sabía de las ansias de ser rey que tenía Loki, pero no por el poder, sino para demostrarle a él que era capaz de eso y mucho más. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Loki era uno de los seres más maravillosos y con dotes que hubiera conocido, en inteligencia, superaba altamente a muchos de sus consejeros y estaba seguro de que sería un gran rey, pero por otro lado, también era altamente ambicioso y eso podría ser un desastre combinado con su magia. Thor en cambio, tenía mucha sabiduría y corazón, pero le faltaba inteligencia y paciencia. Sus hijos se complementaban completamente cuando hacían algo juntos, por lo que esperaba, que Thor eligiera a Loki como su consejero más cercano. Sólo así las cosas podrían ser perfectas para Asgard.

-Bien avenidos sean todos vosotros, mis leales súbditos –dijo Odín, ganando de inmediato la atención de todos los presentes, que estaban eufóricos por los presentes acontecimientos-. No puede haber honor más grande para un padre, que el que su hijo sea una persona de bien, capaz, leal y justa, pero por sobre todo, que sea sí mismo. Una persona que nunca se vea mermada por los demás y que la palabra fracaso no esté en su diccionario. Un ser que por sobre todo, tenga presente los valores familiares y que la protección a los demás, sea como para sí mismo.

Ustedes saben, mis leales, que siempre estoy al pendiente de ustedes, mi pueblo, mi gente… no, más bien mi familia, que son para mí, parte fundamental de mi propia existencia.

Y no lo dijo de la lengua para fuera, muchos de ustedes saben que cuando doy mi palabra, la doy de verdad, porque sé que en el fondo, soy capaz de cumplir con sus necesidades, ya sean en lo personal o por el bien de nuestro reino.

Por eso están aquí, porque luego de mucho tiempo de meditación, tomando en cuenta los pros y contras de la siguiente sucesión, me veo en el deber, no solo por mí, sino por ustedes, de presentarles al que será su próximo Rey. Aquel que los gobernara con mano dura, pero siempre será gentil al darles la mano. No pienso en mi retirada, sino mas bien en un gran entrenamiento, que mi sucesor tenga todo a su mano, a la hora de mi partida –los comentarios iban y venían. Todo el mundo sabía que su rey había vivido ya varias generaciones, y que la vida de este, si bien era muy longeva, podría acabar en cualquier momento-. Quien me sucederá en el trono, ya todos lo conocen. Siempre ha estado al pendiente de su protección, viendo por su bienestar y el de nuestra familia. Mi hijo Thor.

La algarabía se desató en ese instante, todos sabían que eso sería así, que una vez retirado Odín, Thor sería el siguiente en la línea sucesoria. Claro, también había quienes creían que el mejor sucesor al trono era el joven Loki, su astucia y perseverancia tenía encantado a cientos de súbditos, pero ¿Quiénes eran ellos a la hora de interferir en las decisiones de su rey?

Thor subió al trono, delante de su padre y se arrodillo frente a este, dando la espalda a todos aquellos que le miraban.

La reina Frigga estaba a la derecha de su esposo, mientras veía, con ojo calculador, el rostro pétreo de Loki que estaba a su lado. Le dolía verle así, porque sentía, que si el orgullo no fuera tan importante para su bebé, este seguramente estaría soltando amargas lágrimas en este minuto, justo cuando la corona de Odín pasaba a reposar en la cabeza de Thor.

El lugar estalló en aplausos y exclamaciones que ovacionaban al nuevo rey. Thor sentía el pecho henchido al saberse gobernante, aquel que regiría a su pueblo, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. Ahora si podía hacer aquello que siempre quiso, por lo que anhelaba ser rey poder ser dueño y señor de todo esto.

-Gracias –dijo dirigiéndose al pueblo, que esperaba ansioso por las primeras palabras de su nuevo monarca-. No saben cuan agradecido estoy de que estén todos aquí, que estén a mi lado y al lado de mi familia, luchando con nosotros codo a codo, cada día. He de decir que me siento el hombre más afortunado en la faz de esta tierra, nuestra tierra, Asgard –dijo sintiéndolo de corazón-. Ahora, mi pueblo, tengo que seguir los pasos de mis padres, sus antiguos monarcas y aquellos que brindaron su vida para ustedes.

El pueblo entero, sin falta, estaba atento a las palabras, muchos asentían con la cabeza cuando se hablaba de los buenos tiempos que habían tenido bajo el mandato de Odín y Frigga. Fueron años de oro, la gente era feliz y dichosa y no había en el pueblo alguien que dijese lo contrario. En una esquina, los guerreros brindaban por cada acertada palabra de su nuevo rey y alzaban sus copas en su honor.

-Por eso estoy frente a ustedes, con el propósito de llevar a Asgard de la misma y brillante manera. Como mis padres lo hicieron, como lo haré y como mis descendientes lo harán –chiflidos de gusto por las palabras se volvieron a escuchar-, pero como sabrán, todo rey necesita de una reina, de alguien que le ayude a gobernar, alguien que, dentro de las paredes y alejado de sus ojos, tenga una palabra de aliento en los momentos de necesidad, alguien que me acompañe hasta el día en que tenga que partir, no sin antes haber dejado en buenas manos a mi pueblo –todo el mundo esperaba expectante, esperando saber el nombre de la que sería la compañera de su rey y su reina-, es por eso, por ustedes, mi pueblo, mi gente, mi familia, que he tenido que ver a la persona más capaz que esté a mi alcance, una persona que vea por ustedes y que sepa a ciencia cierta que nunca me defraudara, que me será leal y que podría poner mi vida en sus manos. Es por eso que te llamo, padre de todos, para que bendigas mi decisión.

Odín, aun sorprendido por las palabras de su hijo, se acercó hasta este para escuchar el nombre de su futura nuera.

-Ancio saber de quién se trata, hijo mío –dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Thor-, además sabes que dé ante mano cuentas con mi aprobación. No hay nadie en todo Asgard que no cuente con mi entera confianza.

-Lo sé, amado padre, por eso te he llamado, para que intercedas por mí, pues quizás, esa hermosa persona no me acepte –dijo algo dramático, logrando que algunos rieran y otros sonrieran ¿Quién en el pueblo no estaría encantada de ser desposada por Thor?-. Quiero que esa persona me acompañe el resto de mi vida, y más allá, de ser posible. Mi amado Loki.

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por todo el lugar, esperando que el rey riera y dijera que era una broma. Pero no pasó y el silencio fue roto por su antiguo monarca, que no espero un segundo más, ni meditó un poco las palabras de su hijo.

-Tienes mi bendición, hijo. Nada me hará más feliz que veros a ti y a Loki casados y felices, gobernando nuestra tierra con fuerza y armonía.

Todo el mundo se encontraba estático, nadie reía, nadie hablaba. Las copas de los guerreros habían quedado en el aire cuando Thor hizo su proclama ¿O había sido una petición de matrimonio muy, demasiado poco tradicional?

Loki por su parte se encontraba mirando a Thor como si se tratara de su peor enemigo. Se sentía humillado, rebajado a nada, mientras que su padre, aquel que debía poner orden a semejante locura, había apoyado la descabellada idea de su hermano. Tenía ganas de subir y partirle la cara a Thor y borrar de tajo su estúpida sonrisa. Sin embargo, él era un príncipe, príncipe de Asgard y no se rebajaría aun más, al cometer semejante acto.

Frigga miraba a su hijo sin entender por qué hacía todo eso. Entendía, claro está, que Thor siempre había amado a Loki, pero creía que su amor y entrega era el de un hermano. Ellos eran hermanos, no podía ser que de un momento al otro… entonces una idea cruzó su inteligente cabeza. ¿Y si Thor supiera el secreto que escondían sobre Loki? ¿Si él sabía que Loki no era su verdadero hermano?

-Hijo mío –dijo la antigua reina al acercarse a paso lento hacía el trono, mientras todos mantenían su mirada en ella-, creo que eso es algo que deberías meditar más y, sobre todo, hablarlo con Loki.

-No hay nada que pensar, amada madre –dijo llegando hasta ella y tomándole las manos para besarlas y mirarla a los ojos, hablándole de manera confidencial-. Lo amo, madre, de verdad lo amo más que a nada en el mundo y quiero tenerlo a mi lado.

-¿Pero sabes si él te corresponde? –una mueca de dolor se instaló en la cara de su hijo y suspiró al entenderlo- Hablaré con él, pero no te prometo nada.

-Gracias, madre –dijo besándola mejilla de la mujer.

El mundo se mantenía en silencio, el que fue roto cuando el padre de todo levantó su copa y brindó en honor al nuevo Rey, mientras tanto, Frigga sacaba a un furioso Loki del lugar, para llevarlo a sus habitaciones, y por sobre todo, sacarlo del escrutinio publico.

Continuará…

N/A: Aquí el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias a todos por la gran resepción que tuvo este.

Un beso

Majo


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La determinación de Loki**

-¡Me humilló ante todos! –gritaba Loki mientras rompía cosas en su habitación con la ayuda de su magia.

Frigga veía afligida como su bebé destrozaba el lugar y vio con pena como lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Se acercó con cuidado, tomó su mano y lo volteó para abrasarlo.

-Suéltalo todo, bebé –le dijo acariciando su espalda, mientras los sollozos hacían que Loki se estremeciera-. Sé que es algo difícil de entender…

-¿Difícil de entender? Madre, lo que pasó allá en el trono, está lejos de ser normal. Thor es un idiota al decir tal barbarie.

-Quizás no lo vea como una barbaridad en sí, hijo. Quizás de verdad, tu hermano…

-No –dijo tajante alejándose del abraso de su madre-. Él no pudo… no debió… ¿Cómo crees que me tratará ahora la gente?

-No creo que el trato del pueblo…

-Por alguna razón, la cual yo desconozco, el pueblo me trata con algo de miedo ¿Qué es eso, madre? ¿Qué me hace tan distinto a nuestro pueblo? –preguntó con pesar y algo de melancolía.

Frigga sabía que esta conversación llegaría en algún momento, pero creía que el asunto ameritaba calma por parte de todos y Loki no estaba precisamente del mejor ánimo ni con sus sentidos en mejor posición como para que se descubriera toda la verdad ante él.

-No es tiempo aun, hijo mío –le dijo tomando su mano y guiándolo a la cama para que se sentara junto a ella-. Si bien hay algo que te hemos ocultado, no es nada de lo que te tengas que avergonzar. Además de eso, si mis pensamientos no están errados, tu hermano sabe algo de esa verdad y fue por eso que tomó esa decisión.

-No me casaré con Thor –dijo tajante, mirando a su madre a los ojos y esta vio la decisión en sus irises.

-Te pediría que lo pensaras. Sé que amas a tu hermano…

-No como a un hombre, sí como mi hermano, algo que está quedando de lado al notar tal humillación a mi persona.

-¿Y es tanto una humillación, Loki?

-Me trató como a una cosa, algo de lo que tomar cuando le dé la gana. No voy a permitirlo.

-Hijo, siempre has sido impetuoso, sé que hubieras deseado más que nada ser el rey…

-No haría este tipo de estupideces, eso está claro –dijo con desdén, mirando hacia el lado.

Frigga pudo ver en su cara el dolor y le iba a seguir hablando cuando el padre de todos irrumpió en la habitación.

-Me extrañó que no estuvieran en la fiesta –dijo cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Te extrañó? –preguntó Loki altanero, mientras se levantaba y caminando por la habitación- No puedo creer que me traicionaras así. Creía que me tenías un poco más de aprecio.

-No digas eso, Loki…

-Me entregaste a Thor como un objeto, sin siquiera preguntar mi opinión.

-Thor es rey y…

Loki tiró un hermoso florero al piso mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos, no podía creer que su padre pusiera el titulo de Thor por sobre su persona.

-Déjenme solo, por favor –dijo sin voltear a mirarlos.

Frigga pensó que sería lo mejor y sostuvo a su marido del brazo para sacarlo de ahí, pero el hombre, antes de retirarse, volvió a hablar a su hijo.

-Un matrimonio real no puede tardar mucho en desenlazarse, por lo que se realizara mañana al atardecer.

Luego de eso salieron de la habitación dejando solo a Loki, quien, más furioso que antes, se dirigió a su gran ropero y sacó de ahí unas cuantas prendas las que metió a un pequeño morral, el cual agrandó con su magia.

-Veremos que harán, sin su bufón para alegrarles la velada –dijo con rencor antes de asomarse por el gran ventanal que daba a los jardines y salió por este para perderse en la noche.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La terquedad de Thor**

-¡¿Cómo que no está en su habitación?! –vociferaba Thor cuando mandó a llamar a Loki esa misma noche para arreglar las cosas con su amado. Mas su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando le dijeron que su prometido no estaba en la habitación, que de hecho no estaba en todo el palacio.

-Debes tranquilizarte, Thor, todo esto es muy difícil para tu hermano.

-Sé que tengo que hacerlo, madre, pero hay veces en las que Loki se supera a sí mismo al tiempo de sacarme de mis casillas.

-¿Entonces por qué casarte con alguien con quien no tienes plena afinidad? –preguntó la diosa, esperando que su hijo por fin revelara algo de sus pensamientos.

-Loki está destinado para mí, lo sé –dijo con algo de prepotencia–. Entiendo que no quiera estar a mi lado de buenas a primera, pero…

-¿Le preguntaste, tan siquiera una vez, si estaba dispuesto a ser tu esposo?

-¡Claro que lo hice! –dijo parando de dar vueltas por el salón de trono, que a estas horas sólo los albergaba a los tres, el padre de todo estaba igual de desaparecido que Loki.

-No creo que eso sea verdad –dijo abatida-. Mejor dime como fue esa conversación.

Thor se quedó mirando por la ventana mientras recordaba esa situación. 

_-¡Hermano! –gritó el pequeño rubio entrando a la habitación que compartía con quien llamaba._

_-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el pequeño de siete año que se limpiaba los ojos, tratando de alejar los residuos del sueño y así poder poner atención en su hermano._

_-¡Cuando seamos grandes tú serás mi esposo! –dijo entusiasmado mientras se tiraba a la cama de su hermano y quedaba de rodillas frente al morenito que le miraba sin entender._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó ladeando su cabecita de manera adorable._

_-¿Tú me quieres?-le preguntó con una sonrisa- Porque yo te quiero muchísimo._

_-Sí, yo te quiero mucho –dijo sonriendo con inocencia._

_-Entonces nos casaremos cuando grandes._

_-Está bien –respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Thor que sonrió feliz. A sus siete y diez años ya se habían comprometido._

Frigga estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer la absurda excusa que le acababa de dar Thor. Podía ser que como Rey se desempeñara de manera magistral, pero con Loki, bien, con él pareciera que de verdad volviera a tener diez años.

-No puedes pretender que un bebé como lo era tu hermano tome enserio tus palabras –le dijo con dulzura-. Quizás incluso ni siquiera lo recuerde.

-Pero yo lo amo, mamá. De verdad que daría mi vida entera por él.

-Y te creo, pero tienes que tener en cuenta, que al no saber de tus sentimientos, tu hermano se sintió muy herido ante tus actos.

-¡Le pedí matrimonio frente a todo el reino!

-No, hijo. Lo que tú hiciste fue anunciar que Loki sería tu esposo, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos –dijo para luego suspirar y ponerse de pie, al ver lo abatido que estaba su hijo-. Creo que lo mejor es que hables con tu hermano antes, hijo.

Thor arrugó el entrecejo, entendiendo el tras fondo de lo que quería decir su madre.

-No, madre –dijo tajante-. Encontrarán a Loki y mañana mismo nos casaremos, no iré atrás en mi palabra, si así lo dije, así será.

Frigga negó apenada, viendo como su hijo salía del salón dejándola sola. Sólo esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran, o si no, su familia se iría cuesta abajo.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El regreso de Loki**

Podía sentir como le pisaban los talones, pero no permitiría que le encontraran. Como que se llamaba Loki que no lo…

-Aquí estas, hijo.

Loki miró al frente y se encontró con el padre de todo parado frente a él. No lo podía creer, su huida no duro más de unas horas.

-No voy a volver –dijo tajante-. Si quieres tratarme como un traidor hazlo, porque no me casaré con Thor.

Loki siguió pataleando, gritando, quejándose, negándose… incluso cuando Odín lo arrojó a su cama, de vuelta en el palacio.

-Creo que tu discurso ya me está cansando, Loki.

-¡No puedes obligarme a casarme con alguien a quien no amo!

-¿No amas a Thor? –le preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

-Lo amo como a un hermano, no como a un hombre... ¡Por favor! –gritó desesperado levantando las manos al cielo- ¿Ese idiota no sabe que soy un hombre?

-Creo que eso es lo que menos le importa.

-Pues que se busque una mujer que le dé un hijo.

-No es necesario –dijo Odín volteándose, no quería tener que hablar de eso con Loki.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó arrugando el entrecejo, mientras se acercaba a su padre que le había dado la espalda- Es lo que mi madre no quiso decirme. Algo están ocultándome.

-Loki, es importante que sepas…

-¡No! –dijo como empezaba a darle vueltas al asunto- Quiero saber la verdad. Merezco saberla.

-No es necesario, basta y sobra con que sepas que no existe ninguna impedimenta para que te cases con Thor.

-Es mi hermano, un hombre. Él necesita una mujer que le dé herederos.

-Como te digo, Thor no necesita de eso estando a tu lado.

-¿Y el heredero a la corona? –preguntó desesperado, parecía que su padre no entendía nada de lo que decía- Es imperativo que el heredero…

-Tú se lo darás –dijo tajante.

Loki volteó a ver a su padre, que parecía tratar de intentar mimetizarse con la ventana, estaba seguro que había escuchado bien, no hacía falta preguntar qué quería decir con eso. Lo malo es que en ese momento se encontraba más susceptible que nunca y sus facultades mentales no estaba demostrando todo lo geniales que eran.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto caminando hacia él y tocándole el hombro para que le viera a la cara- Mírame a los ojos, padre –le pidió tomándolo suavemente del mentón- ¿Qué es eso de que yo puedo darle a Thor sus herederos?

-Sé que será difícil para ti, hijo, pero es importante que me pongas atención.

Odín y Loki caminaron hasta la cama de este último y se sentaron a los pues, esperando empezar con una incómoda conversación, pero Odín sabía que era necesaria para que el futuro matrimonio de sus hijos llegara a buen puerto.

De un momento al otro la puerta se abrió de golpe, por ella entraba aquel que había empezado con todo el problema.

-¡¿Por qué nadie me informó de tu regreso?! –preguntó furioso mientras se acercaba a Loki.

-¡Thor, detente! –le exigió Frigga que entraba en ese momento y se interponía entre sus hijos, dado que Loki se había puesto de pie para enfrentarlo de vuelta.

-¡No tienes ni un derecho de entrar de esa forma a mi habitación!

-Por ahora- dijo rencoroso.

-Ya fue suficiente, Thor –le dijo Odín, sosteniendo del brazo a Loki que se quiso ir en contra del nuevo soberano-. Retírate ahora mismo.

-Es mi prometido.

-¡Nunca me casaré contigo, idiota! –le gritó muerto de rabia.

-Lo harás, créeme

–No tienes poder en mí, soy un príncipe también.

-No eres ni un príncipe ni mi hermano, no eres más que un…

Una sonora cachetada resonó en el lugar y todos vieron a la mujer que miraba con lágrimas en los ojos a su primogénito.

-No sabes cómo me acabas de decepcionar, hijo. No tienes idea de cuánto lo has hecho.

Thor miró a todos con dolor y luego se marchó del lugar dejando a todos desconcertados, pero a quien más afectó fue a Loki, que no había podido poner atención a nadie luego de las palabras de Thor.

-¿No soy un príncipe… ni su hermano? –preguntó con agonía, mientras miraba a Odín que aún no lo soltaba- ¡Díganme la verdad de una vez por todas! –gritó soltándose del brazo para luego ser abrazado por Frigga, mientras el padre de todos iba a cerrar la puerta, era hora de que el príncipe Loki, supiera toda la verdad.

Continuará…

N/A: ohhh, puedo jurar que en este momento odian terriblemente a Thor, pero no lo hagan, sólo está herido y enamorado, esto es todo el DRAMA que tendrá el fic.

Un beso

Majo

PD: No es por ser mala, lo juro, pero no me manden como quieren que sea el fic, en otro momento feliz, pero ahora me de pena por no complacerlos por que el fic ya está escrito. Es por ustedes, me carga ser la mala Y_Y

Luna Lovegood83 : Es que tomemos en cuenta que en su cituación, quizás sí pensaba que Loki podía recordarlo, es Thor, despues de todo. Un beso, Majo

zilfyks: Como viste en este capítulo Thor puede ser aun más imbesil, el problema que esta vez causó mucho dolor en su prometido, ya veras que pasa mañana. Un beso, Majo

Lunatica Drake Dark: Pues sí, Thor es bastante retrogado, pero lo ama, tanto que no sabe cuando comete muchos errores, está vez, Thor es la prueba viviente de ello, espero que lo que sigue te gute, es como darle un respiro a Thor y Loki, ya veras. Un beso, Majo


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Los recuerdos de Thor**

****Thor llegó a su habitación aventando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Estaba molesto, pero por sobre todo, estaba dolido. Él ama a Loki, lo ama como hombre, como hermano, como amigo y quiere amarlo, por sobre todas las cosas, como a un amante.

Se dejó caer a la cama de espaldas mientras ponía sus brazos como almohada. El techo no le daba ni una sola respuesta así que giró su casa hacia la derecha y vio en su buró una pintura de Loki ¡Tenía cientos de imágenes que mostraban a su amado! Podría rememorar por cientos de horas en la noche, todos sus momentos con Loki, con ese escurridizo príncipe que con el paso de los años se ponía cada vez más hermoso. 

_Loki estaba leyendo amparado por la sombra de uno de los árboles del jardín inmenso del palacio. Era temprano, antes de la hora de almuerzo. Desde lejos Thor lo veía. La noche anterior había escuchado la conversación más impresionante de su vida. Su hermanito, su pequeño hermano de seis años era capaz de ser mamá. A él le gustaría ver un bebé de Loki, porque seguramente sería muy lindo._

_-¿Qué haces ahí, hermano? –le preguntó Loki desviando la mirada de su libro para centrarla en aquel que se acercaba hasta donde estaba._

_-Loki ¿A ti te gustaría tener bebés? –preguntó sentándose a su lado. Para tener nueve años él entendía muchas cosas. Sobre todo porque los mayores no se medían a la hora de hablar delante de él cuando lo entrenaban para las batallas futuras._

_-Supongo que sí –dijo arrugando el entrecejo sin entender el trasfondo de la conversación._

_-Yo creo que tus hijos serían muy bonitos._

_Loki no dijo nada, pero sonrió y volvió a leer, mientras Thor se acomodaba en su regazo para dormir y el más pequeño le leía despacito._

_Thor estaba haciendo algo mal, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que su hermano de trece años se iba a bañar, él lo seguía a escondidas para poder verlo, para deleitarse con cuerpo, mientras se escabullía para no ser descubierto._

_Loki se desnudaba en su baño personal, un lugar inmenso donde abundaban las plantas, que le ayudaban a que los intrusos se escondieran a ver._

_Thor vio de primera fila cuando el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano menor entraba en la gigantesca piscina y desaparecía entre las aguas. Le vio emerger y la puntada en su pene fue tremenda. El agua escurría eróticamente por cada espacio de su cuerpo. Le tenía embobado y por respeto a ese mismo joven salió de cuarto, cuidando no ser descubierto y corrió a su habitación. Ni bien hubo llegado se deslizó apoyado en la puerta y apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta, mientras su mano viajaba a su miembro para masajearlo fuertemente, rememorando el cuerpo desnudo de hermano._

_Loki amaba galopar, le gustaba correr en caballo y era algo que también disfrutaba Thor. Por eso solían salir a recorrer el reino en sus corceles y no faltaba oportunidad para hacer una carrera._

_-¡Vamos, Loki! –le gritó antes de empezar a correr su caballo._

_-¡Espera, Thor! –corrió alcanzándolo._

_Thor corría más adelante, pero fue bajando poco a poco la velocidad, sólo porque su hermano le alcanzara. Le gustaba como jugaba el viento en el cabello de su hermano. A los dieciséis años, Loki tenía una belleza ampliamente reconocida._

_Fue en ese momento, cuando el sol se colaba e iluminaba la cara y le daba esa aura mágica, en que decidió que tenía que actuar de manera rápida, tenía que conseguir a Loki para él mismo, no podía dejar que alguien más se lo llevara._

-Lo siento mucho, Loki –dijo dolido mientras tomaba el peso de sus decisiones-, pero aun así, te amo demasiado como para echarme atrás.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Reacciones**

Odín y Frigga estaban en su recamara, acaban de tener la conversación más difícil que habían tenido en su vida con uno de sus hijos, no podían creer que todo se desatara de esa manera.

-¿Crees que Loki esté bien, mi señor? –preguntó la diosa, mientras miraba por la ventada, angustiada por la mirada de dolor de su bebé cuando le dejaron en su habitación.

-Loki es fuerte, lo sabrá entender –respondió el padre de todos, pidiendo en su fuero interno que eso fuera verdad.

Las lágrimas no podían dejar de caer de los ojos de Loki, no podía entender que todo eso estuviera pasando, que toda su vida no fuera más que una mentira, una gran broma de los dioses, se dijo para él mismo. En ese momento su matrimonio con Thor era nada comparado con saber que no era hijo de Odín y Frigga.

_-Quiero saber la verdad, madre. Esa que todos me han negado –pidió sin salir de la cálida protección que le daban los brazos de su amada madre._

_-No queremos lastimarte, bebé. Nunca, en ningún momento, dejamos de pensar en ti, en tu bienestar, en lo que necesitas –le dijo la mujer._

_-Estás dando vueltas al asunto, lo cual me aterra más de lo que puedes entender, así que por favor, sólo díganme la verdad._

_-Toma –le dijo Odín, entregándole un gran libro, el cual había ido a buscar a su habitación. Ese libro que había esperado guardado por muchos años, bajo llave y conjuros._

_-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó recibiendo el libro. Un gran tomo con forro azul, piel azul para ser más preciso. Loki había leído cientos de libros a lo largo de su vida, pero estaba seguro que este nunca había estado en sus manos. Fue a dar la vuelta a la portada y la soltó de horror mirando sus manos. Sus manos estaban azules, no como si hubiera pintado por error. El azul estaba impregnado en su piel y ahora volvía poco a poco a su tono natural -¿Qué fue eso?_

_-Ese es tu legado, hijo –dijo Odín sentándose a su lado, tomando el libro del suelo y poniéndolo sobre su regazo para que no estuviera en contacto con Loki otra vez._

_-Por favor, sólo di lo que tienes que decir –pidió angustiado._

_-Sobre lo que dijo Thor…_

_-Que no soy su hermano, que no soy príncipe._

_-Sí eres un príncipe, Loki –dijo Frigga tomando con fuerza la mano de su hijo, esa que había estado mirando por tanto rato._

_-Pero no soy su hermano… no soy hijo vuestro…_

_-Loki…_

_-¿Quiénes? –preguntó mordiéndose la lengua -¿Quiénes son mis padres? ¿Sólo uno de ustedes? –preguntó con esperanza._

_-No, bebé –dijo Frigga -. De ninguno de los dos, por lo menos no biológicamente. Siempre fuiste y serás mi hijo._

_-También el mío, Loki, nunca dudes de nuestro amor a ti –le dijo el padre de todos. Abrió el libro que estaba en su regazo, buscando entre las páginas una imagen._

_Loki veía impactado como las hojas iban pasando y el terror se implantaba en sus ojos al reconocer a los seres que aparecían en las imágenes. Gigantes de hielo. Esos seres que lucharon contra su pueblo. Esos seres que siempre aborreció._

_-No… por favor –pidió negando con la cabeza._

_-Lo siento –dijo alguien agachándose frente a él, mientras tomaba sus manos._

_Loki levantó la mirada y vio a Thor ahí. No vio al sujeto con que discutía hace un rato, vio a su hermano, a su amado hermano que siempre estaba con esa cara de dolor cuando a él le dolía algo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Thor?_

_-No vengo a discutir, necesitamos estar todos juntos –le dijo apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Loki._

_-Él es tu padre biológico, Loki, Farbauti –le dijo Odín, mostrándole a un gigante, tenía el cabello tan negro como él y la piel completamente azul, luego volteó la página y le enseñó otra imagen- y él es Laufey… tu madre._

_-¿El rey Laufey es mi madre?-preguntó sin entender._

_-Lo es –dijo Frigga-. Cuando Asgard se enfrentó en una guerra contra los gigantes de hielo, Odín te encontró en el palacio, abandonado, lejos de los tuyos. Te trajo a mí y te hicimos nuestro hijo, nuestro hermoso príncipe Jotûnn._

_-Desde el momento en que te vi, pequeño, azul y babeante, me enamoraste. Nació en mí un deseo imposible de protegerte, de hacerte un buen niño, hacer de ti un príncipe honorable._

_-Cuando era pequeño, escuché una conversación de mis padres –le dijo Thor, ganándose la atención de Loki que había ido escuchando a cada uno contar su parte-. Los escuché decir que eras capaz de tener hijos en tu cuerpo, me emocioné, creía que un hijo tuyo sería muy bonito –vio como Loki sonrió medio segundo y luego volvía a llorar-. Me puse a seguir a padre para ver el libro de dónde sacó todo eso y lo descubrí. No soy tan idiota como crees, pude darme cuenta que eras diferente._

_-No dejaras nunca de ser nuestro hijo, Loki, eso tenlo por seguro –le dijo Frigga besando su frente._

_-Fue por eso que no me negué a que te casaras con Thor, eso sería poner mayor poder sobre tu presencia en nuestra familia –le dijo Odín-. Te amamos, siempre serás parte de nuestra familia._

_-Pero ahora como mi esposo… mi reina._

_Loki no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, por lo que pidió que le dejaran solo un momento, tenía que pensar.  
_

Continuará…

N/A: Pues aquí la verdad para el lindo Loki, las imágenes que me inspiraron el fic estan aquí, como no recuerdo como publicar imágenes (por si alguien me quiere recordar la formula) les dejo los link.

Prícipe Loki de chiquito

th00 . deviantart fs70 / PRE / i / 2012 / 186 / c / 0 / little _ snowprince _ by _ celestialess - d561dkc . png (junten las diviciones)

Farbauti

th06 . deviantart fs71 / PRE / f / 2013 / 025 / 8 / 6 / au _ laufey _ by _ celestialess - d5sp33g . png (junten las diviciones)

Laufey

img . photobucket albums / v619 / PinkCloud / backCREDITwantstobelieve _ tumblr _ com . jpg (junten las diviciones)

Se que es complicado, pero investigue y hay dos versiones, y una obviamente, me gusta más que otra, en la que laufey es hombre y da a luz a Loki.

"Contrario a la mitología nórdica, que describe a Laufey como la madre de Loki, en el universo Marvel Laufey es el padre de Loki."

Babiemos por la versión de Marvel y el posible m-preg… me conviene XD.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Buenas noticias para Thor**

Lo sintió cuando entró en su habitación, en medio de la noche, no había podido dormir pensando en cómo se encontraría su prometido, su hermanito, su pequeño príncipe escurridizo.

Amparado por la oscuridad de la noche se metió entre las sabanas y se abrazó al musculoso cuerpo de Thor.

-¿Pasó algo malo? –preguntó el rubio, sin voltearse, tomando entre sus manos las que se entrelazaban en su cintura, sintiendo el suave cabello de Loki contra su espalda.

Cuando eran niños y hasta hace unos años atrás, el uno o el otro iban en las noches a refugiarse a la cama del otro. Claro, Thor siempre con la doble intención de permanecer más tiempo con su amado Loki, mas no el menor, que simplemente buscaba la protección de su hermano en momentos de pesadillas, pesadillas que ahora se hacían realidad.

-Volví a soñar con ellos, pero ahora sé que no son sueños, sino recuerdos –dijo apretando más el agarre sobre la cintura de la mole rubia que tenía por hermano.

-¿Sabes que eso no cambiará nada, verdad? –le dijo dando vuelta dentro del abrazo y apretando el cuerpo más pequeño contra sí.

-Todo cambia, Thor. Ahora no soy nada para este mundo, un gigante de hielo, un enemigo natural…

-¿Qué estupidez dices, Loki? –le preguntó levantando su cara, ya sin dobles intenciones, le dolía que Loki pensara así de él mismo- Eres y serás Loki, hijo de Odín y Frigga… y yo seré… bueno, ya sabes.

-Soy el príncipe Loki, hijo de Farbauti y Laufey gigantes de hilo… y seré tu esposo, todo cambió en mi vida.

-Por favor, bebé…

-No me digas así –dijo molesto, sólo Frigga lo llamaba bebé y algunas veces Odín, no le permitiría a ese saco de músculos que lo llamara así- y será mejor que me vaya.

-Oh no, claro que no –dijo abrazándolo más contra su cuerpo-, tengo que aprovechar que ya no estás molesto.

-Suéltame, Thor –dijo forcejeando-. No puedo creer que ni siquiera me preguntaras si me quería casar contigo.

-¿Entonces hubiera estado bien que te preguntara?

-Claro que no, idiota, no soy una cosa para que decidas sobre mi vida… aunque ahora que lo veo bien, puede que no me consideraras nunca como tu hermano.

-No digas eso, por favor –le dijo apretando aún más su agarre.

-Me romperás un hueso, Thor, ¡Sueltamente!

-Promete que te casaras conmigo –pidió aflojando un poco el agarre.

-Eres como un niño pequeño que quiere un nuevo caballo o algo con que divertirse. No soy eso.

-Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido –dijo dolido-. Me he pasado toda mi vida tratando de que me ames.

-Te amo como hermano, no como hombre.

-Pero si ya me amas… ¿Por qué no puedes pensar en la posibilidad de que me ames como hombre también?

-Porque es diferente, Dioses, Thor, ¿Porque no te entra en la cabeza?

-¿Será por qué te amo y no me resigno a la idea de que tú no hagas?

-Y vuelves a comportarte como un niño –dijo negando con la cabeza-. Si quieres que te prometa que me casaré contigo, lo haré… de todas maneras soy el botín de guerra contra los gigantes de guerra, no me quedan muchas opciones –dijo antes de levantarse y marcharse a su habitación. Había sido una mala idea tratar de convencer a Thor de lo contrario.

En la habitación del rey, este quedaba con un nudo en la garganta, sin poder creer que de verdad Loki pensara en si como un botín de guerra sin mayores opiniones.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: La preparación de Loki**

Se miraba en el espejo y no podía reconocerse, no que estuviera usando un vestido ni nada, de hecho, se decidió que utilizaría una túnica color verde olivo, el color favorito de Loki y el que más amaba en él Thor. El problema no eran las dos pequeñas flores blancas que estaban sujetando su cabello por el costado derecho, levantando una porción de su cabello de forma elegante. No importaban las joyas que adornaban su frente, ni las pulseras de oro que engalanaban sus muñecas.

Lo que Loki no podía entender es que dejara que algo como esto le estuviera pasando, que dejara de ser el orgulloso príncipe que todos miraban con respeto y, que ahora entendía por qué, también con un poco de temor.

¿Cómo era posible que Thor pensara que lo mejor para el reino es que rejera junto a él?

Para ser francos, ya empezaba a creer que su hermano no podía tener ni una cuota de sanidad mental. No era posible, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que el reino, por lo menos aquellos que sabían su procedencia, le respetaran como su rei… na.

Era otro punto más que a Loki le molestaba, porque Thor era Rey, no podía haber dos reyes, por lo que a él sólo le quedaba el lugar de la pareja del rey, la reina.

¡Él era un hombre!

Un hombre que podía tener hijos, le gritó su mente.

-¿Estás listo, Loki?

Miró hacía la entrada y vio a su madre en la puerta… a Frigga. Odiaba sentirse así, como nada, como si no fuera nadie. No podía simplemente decirle madre. No podía volver a decirle madre por ahora.

-Esto es completamente ridículo.

-Loki –le llamó con tono condescendiente

-No es necesario –cortó cualquier discurso que le fuera a dar la diosa -. Lo único que quiero es que esto pase lo más rápido posible.

-¿Has pensado que es lo que harás a la hora de responder a Thor en la cama?

Loki tragó con dificultad, la pregunta directa de Frigga lo dejó descolocado. Obviamente no tenía idea de cómo lo iba a hacer.

-No es un tema que me quite el sueño –mintió con descaro.

-Lo imagino –dijo Frigga sonriendo, ella sabía, que él sabía que ella sabía que estaba preocupado por eso, pero que nunca se lo diría.

-Príncipe Loki –llamó una criada desde la puerta, mientras se inclinaba ante ellos.

-Es hora, hijo –dijo la diosa y tomó la cara de Loki entre sus manos, sus ojos brillaban como dos hermosas gemas, pero no era el brillo de siempre, era el brillo de la desilusión-. Es todo –le dijo haciendo salir a todos los que ayudaban a su hijo a vestirse-. Te sentaras en esa cama y me escucharas, Loki.

El chico la miró un tanto impresionado, Frigga no era de las que se comportaba así, pero qué más daba, nada le importaba en ese momento, y si podía perder el tiempo un poco más y retrasar su sentencia a matrimonio, pues bien que la tomaría.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: La charla**

Thor no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

-Por eso tienes que tener cuidado con Loki –le dijo su padre.

-De verdad, no creo que esta sea una conversación que quiera tener contigo.

-¿Sabes algo de tu hermano? ¿De cómo se comporta su cuerpo?

-No, pero tú tampoco.

-En eso te equivocas –le dijo mostrándole un libro de tapa azul.

-¿Otra vez con los libros? –preguntó mirando con desprecio el texto- Todo partió por uno de esos malditos libritos tuyos.

-Sí, pero gracias a eso puedes desposar a Loki. Te recuerdo, hijo mío, que si no existiera el detalle de que Loki puede dar a luz, no te permitiría que lo desposara, y no por qué no lo ame, Loki es tan importante para mí como lo eres tú, es mi hijo y no permitiré que sufra en tus manos –dijo sentándose al lado de un abatido muchacho. Aquel a quien había coronado un día antes. Todo había sido demasiado rápido-. Creo, que de no haber tenido Loki su condición actual, no te hubiera dejado tenerlo, ni siquiera como amante.

-Yo lo amo por sobre sus dones.

-Lo sé, es por eso que lo digo. No creas que no te he visto mirarle a través de los años. Sé que le amas, así como él te ama a ti, pero Loki no lo hace como un hombre, él te ama como su hermano, y para conquistar ese lado es que tienes que empezar a conocerlo mejor. Dejar de ver en Loki a tu hermano, empezar a verlo como el hombre que es, como el que reinará a tu lado por lo que les quede de vida, o hasta que ustedes decidan suceder el trono a uno de sus hijos.

Thor vio que su padre tenía razón. Tendría que conquistar a su hermano. No quería forzarlo a la hora de hacer el amor, porque para él era eso, no un simple acto de sexo en el cual descargarían sus cuerpos.

-Gracias, padre –le dijo tomando el libro y leyendo las interesantes partes que su padre le enseñaba. 

En la habitación de Loki, las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez más tensas. Cuando Frigga empezó a conversar con su hijo menor, nunca se esperó que este diera vueltas por la habitación como bestia enjaulada.

-¡No quiero esto! –le gritó soltando lo que tenía dentro- ¡No quiero ser quien caliente la cama de Thor por un maldito capricho!

-Thor te ama, no sé cuántas veces debo decirlo. Sé que es difícil para ti.

-¡No, no lo sabes! –le dijo a sus pies, apoyando su cabeza en su regazo, como cuando era un niño –Nadie lo sabe.

-Mi pequeño bebé –dijo besando sus cabellos -. Creí que con tu astucia, a estas horas ya te habrías dado cuenta de lo ventajoso para ti que es esta situación.

-¿Ventajosa situación? Disculpa que discrepe, pero ahora no seré más que la pareja del rey. Siento que hasta mi lugar en el reino cayó.

-Hijo, escúchate, ya no serás sólo uno de los príncipes de Asgard, gobernaras estas tierras que tantas veces quisiste hacer. Podrás regirlos…

-¿Pero a qué precio? Acostándome con Thor. Dejándolo que me tome…

-Sólo si tú lo quieres.

-Se nota que no conoces para nada a tu hijo. Thor me desea, poco le importará que yo no lo quiera en mi cama.

-Thor mandó a preparar las que serán sus habitaciones, una cama inmensa, una que los podrá mantener separados, sin la necesidad de que ocupes otra aparte.

-Su ego hablando, ocupa más que una cama, madre, no tendrá impedimentos…

-¿Crees capaz a Thor de violarte? –le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, ahora que su atención estaba puesta en su rostro.

-No lo creía capaz de hacer lo que hizo.

-Loki, no temas de algo que no pasará. Conozco a Thor, sé que te ama y una de las cosas que más le importa es tú, tu bienestar y sé que no será capaz de hacer algo que tú no quieras.

Loki a estas alturas ya no sabía que pensar. Justo cuando la puerta fue abierta y por esta aparecía el padre de todo.

Era hora de su sentencia.

Continuará…

N/A: Lamento la demora, estaba enfermita.

Un beso

Majo


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: La boda**

Ya era la hora. Ya era tiempo de que las cosas siguieran su curso. Thor estaba nervioso, hoy se casaría con el gran amor de su vida, pese a que este no quería nada con él. Se lamentaba que eso pasara, porque de verdad, en un rincón en el fondo de su alma, creyó que Loki aceptaría ser su cónyuge.

-¿Estás listo, hijo? –preguntó Frigga, vestida de manera hermosa con una de sus túnicas casi traslucidas, pero que tapaba todo lo necesario.

La mujer siempre fue hermosa, pero también elegante, su presencia cautivaba y sus hijos la amaban por sobre todo, así como ella amaba a ambos. Por eso le dolía lo que pasaba, porque ahora la felicidad de uno de sus bebés se anteponía al dolor del otro.

-¿Cómo está Loki? –preguntó arreglando las mangas de su chaqueta y eliminando el polvo inexistente de sus ropas nupciales.

-Mal, lo sabes –dijo soltando un suspiro-. Sé que es cosa de tiempo, Loki te ama ya, no es como si no lo hiciera, pero nunca le hemos sabido una pareja, nunca un romance; esto es nuevo para él, es diferente y no haz hecho las cosas de la mejor manera.

-Lo sé –dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Pero sé que lo superaran –dijo besando la mejilla de su hijo-. Sólo te pido que le des tiempo, que no lo fuerces a un amor carnal que aún no siente, que lo comprendas, pero por sobre todo, que lo protejas, hasta de sí mismo.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerse daño? –preguntó asustado, demostrándolo en sus facciones.

-No, pero creo que su dolor, ahora mismo, le está haciendo tomar malas decisiones.

-¿Cómo lo de no querer casarse conmigo? –preguntó un poquito ilusionado.

-No, de hecho es lo único cuerdo que ha dicho o hecho en estos dos días… 

-Dos días –se dijo frente a las puertas del salón en donde se realizarían el matrimonio, mientras Odín se mantenía estoico a su lado-. En dos días mi vida se puso de cabeza.

-Hijo…

-Ahora no –dijo dando un paso al frente cuando las trompetas marcaban su entrada.

El salón estaba repleto de gente, la mayor parte del pueblo estaba ahí, todos para presenciar el desenlace de esa descabellada idea que los reyes llamaban matrimonio. Algunos más escépticos que otros. No podían creer que su nuevo rey fuera a desposar a su hermano. Otros, más viejos, sabían que algo se escondía ahí, que algo raro pasó hace años, algo que se escondió al ojo público.

Loki caminó, con la frente en alto, hacía su cruel destino. Thor lo esperaba en el trono consciente de que no iba a dar vuelta atrás. Apretaba sus manos con fuerza hasta que llegó al frente. Odín se paró en el trono mirando a sus hijos.

Loki miró a Thor de soslayo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –susurró su pregunta sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Más que nunca en toda mi vida.

-Aunque el reino se enterara de mi procedencia.

-Aun sobre eso y más –le dijo dando media vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos-. Créeme cuando digo que te amo más que a nadie en el universo y que nunca podría vivir lejos de ti.

Los súbditos podían escuchar ese último discurso y esperaban la respuesta de Loki, que no dijo nada, sólo dijo que sí cuando Odín los unió.

Todo fue corto y apresurado, pues Odín no quería alargar más el calvario de Loki. Lo conocía y sabía que no aguantaría una boda de una hora y ya estaba listo, ya se habían casado. Mientras que a Thor no se le podía quitar la sonrisa del rostro y Loki corría la cara para que el beso de su esposo sólo tocara su mejilla.

Continuará…

N/A: Como me demoré más de la cuenta en responderles, les dejaré dos capítulos, ademas algo bueno, por lo menos para mí… terminé el penultimo capítulo! Soy feliz Y_Y

Un beso

Majo


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Noche de boda**

Loki no podía sentirse más ahogado en ese momento. Desde que el padre de todos los hubiera casado, que su mundo dejó de ser lo que era antes. Todo el mundo le miraba de reojo, como si supieran el terrible secreto que rodeaba a su familia, y las tremendas ganas de que todo el mundo supiera que era un gigante de hielo le consumía las entrañas.

¿Sería más fácil para sí mismo que le temieran en lugar de verlo como un usurpador al trono?

Oh, porque lo sabía, ellos creían que él había convencido a su hermano para que lo desposara, para que lo ascendieran al puesto que cualquier digna asgardiana podría tener, porque Thor era popular, guapo, valiente y todos los títulos nobles que se le quisieran dar y no le costaría encontrar a la futura reina entre las valientes guerreras de su pueblo. No habría mujer en Asgard que no quisiera compartir su vida y sus noches con el verdadero y único hijo de Odín y Frigga.

Lo que más odiaba es que le miraran con repulsión, que creyeran que él sería capaz de revolcarse con su propio hermano con tal de quedarse con el poder.

¿Qué clase de repulsiva criatura creían que era?

Era ciertamente la mente menos pura del reino, que cobijara odio y rencor en su corazón, pero no a tal punto.

Por eso apretó las manos cuando él y su "esposo" se tuvieron que retirar para consumar su matrimonio.

Caminaban en silencio, a lo largo de los pasillos, sin el menor interés de mirarse el uno al otro. Loki por que no quería ni siquiera sentir la presencia de su hermano a su lado. Thor, muy por el contrario, ansioso de lo que se avecinaba, de la reacción de Loki a lo que pasara esa noche.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto ambos se dispusieron a prepararse para acostarse, ponerse sus ropas de dormir, simples túnicas que les llegaban a los muslos, dando un buen espectáculo de su cuerpo al contrario. Thor notaba la tención de su esposo, lo notaba en cada paso, en cada inútil intento por cubrir su cuerpo de su rapaz mirada, cada vez que le volteaba a ver de lado, previniendo que le fuera a atacar.

-Loki, -le llamó- no voy a saltarte encima, si es lo que crees –informó divertido, mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

-En este momento no puedo creer en ti –le atacó con palabras, era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

-Te amo…

-¡Deja de decir eso! –gritó indignado, ya demasiado había aguantado en el salón donde se celebraba la fiesta de matrimonio- ¡Demonios, Thor! –se agarró los cabellos con frustración- Me obligaste a casarme contigo.

-Era necesario –soltó un suspiro al ver que su esposo aun no entendía lo trascendental de todo eso-. Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí.

-No –le dijo volteando a verlo, con los puños apretados, los cuales relajó luego para apuntarlo de manera grosera-. Lo más importante para ti es tu orgullo.

-¿Mi orgullo? –preguntó abriendo los ojos de manera exagerada– Loki, hasta eso puse de lado por ti.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó al tiempo en que se acercaba a Thor y golpeaba el pecho de su esposo con su dedo índice- ¿En qué momento lo hiciste que no me di cuenta?

-Te pedí matrimonio frente a todo el reino –respondió con simpleza.

-¡No hiciste tal cosa! –le gritó alejándose nuevamente, caminando por la habitación como animal enjaulado- ¡Dijiste que te casarías conmigo! Lo impusiste sin siquiera preguntarme.

-¡De haberlo hecho no hubieras aceptado! –contraatacó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-¡Eso sólo agrava la falta! –dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

En todas esas horas en las que meditó el porqué de la decisión de su hermano de simplemente imponerlo, no se imaginó que le saldría con esa respuesta a la hora de preguntar.

Estaba molesto, dolido, se sentía altamente traicionado… y agotado.

–Si no vas a obligarme a estar contigo, entonces deja que duerma –pidió cuando se encaminó a la gran cama matrimonial en la que fácilmente podrían dormir los dos sin la imperiosa necesidad de estar en contacto.

Thor sabía que tenían más cosas que discutir, pero en este momento no podía más, no con un Loki que reclamaba cosas que para él, no existían de la misma manera.

-Duerme bien, Loki –le dijo al acostarse al otro lado de la cama. Le picaban las manos por acariciarlo, pero era imposible, sabía que pasaría mucho antes de que su esposo se dejara poseer.

-Eso es imposible. –dijo Loki, como último acto de rebeldía esa noche.

Continuará…

N/A: Bien, pues ya los case.

Apropocito, antes de seguir, quería contarles de un nuevo fic que voy a empezar, al mismo estilo de este, capítulos cortos (aunque no tanto como estos, o eso espero) y diarios, la pareja… cha cha cha channnn la misma. Ajajajaja, pero se me vino la idea de invertir las cosas. Loi, un Loki sensual, picaro e inteligente, se le meterá por los ojos a Thor para que este enloquesca de amor y decida casarce… muajajajajja, la vengansa de Loki. En fin, esto quería contarles.

Un beso

Majo


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: El ataque**

Ya habían transcurrido cuatro meses desde que Loki y Thor contrajeran matrimonio. Cuatro meses en los que Loki seguía sin convencerse de que eso había sido lo mejor, y en los que Thor no hacía más que besar el piso por donde caminaba su esposo.

Si alguien alguna vez pensó que Thor podía mostrarse de manera fría y calculada siendo rey, no lo conocía para nada, porque se tomó muy enserio eso de que Loki fuera su mano derecha y consejero. Loki prácticamente regía el reino y lo hacía de forma perfecta. En cuatro meces las tropas habían conquistado un nuevo pueblo y habían logrado sacar a este de la miseria, ahora, con la ayuda de la astucia y diplomacia de los reyes de Asgard, el pueblo conquistado podía decir que estaba viviendo sus mejores tiempos. Había veces en que esos tipos de cambios hacían bien, mucho más si dentro del proceso de conquista no había bajas y destrucción innecesaria.

Ahora Thor se encontraba en el trono, había sido llamado por el general de la guardia de palacio e informado de que había problemas importantes y que lo involucraban directamente.

Obviamente, lo que menos espero Thor que le dijeran, es que habían intentado matar a su esposo.

-¡¿Qué significa eso?! –gritó poniéndose de pie y usando la voz más potente que tenía- ¡¿Cómo es que Loki fue atacado?!

-Mi rey…

-Traigan ante mí a los responsables –dijo interrumpiendo al general, el cual se cuadro frente a él y salió. No podía dar crédito a lo que le acababan de decir y la furia fue creciendo en su pecho al pensar en el o los responsables de que la vida de su esposo corriera peligro. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse fijó su mirada en quienes entraban, esposados y a tirones por los guardias. Su rostro, que antes mostraba furia, ahora era de completo dolor-. No, por Odín…

-Thor…

-¿Por qué? –cortó a uno de los cuatro que entraron en el salón, sin poder levantar la mirada para verles a la cara- ¿Por qué atacaron a mi esposo?

-Fue una blasfemia el que lo coronaras, el que lo honraras –escupió la mujer con rencor. Apretando sus esposados puños y mostrando odio en su mirada.

-¡Sif! –Thor no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Sif, su amiga de la infancia, esa maravillosa guerrera que le había acompañado en incontables aventuras.

-Quien reine a tu lado debería ser una persona que viera por el futuro de Asgard. –le dijo el robusto y barbudo Volstagg, su simpático amigo que ahora mostraba el ceño arrugado y furibundo.

-Pusiste Asgard en las manos de un…

-Si quieres conservar tu vida… –le dijo Thor, cortando su comentario- será mejor que evites llamar a mi esposo de manera despectiva, Fandal.

-Ya estamos condenados, Thor –dijo el otro, casi con pesar.

-No es así, Hogun. –dijo entendiendo un poco a los que le acompañaron desde siempre, a los que, ahora que era rey y tenía nuevas responsabilidades, había tenido que dejar un poco de lado-. Ustedes son como mi familia.

-Pero tu esposo "_es" _tu familia, no es como si lo fuera, como nosotros, él sí lo es… y querrá venganza –dijo petulante la mujer.

-Loki no haría…

-No pongas palabras en mi boca- dijo el que entraba en esos momentos al salón-, mi señor.

Las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a un tranquilo Loki, que venía con su porte y brío, que no dejaba intimidase por nadie.

_Había ido al puente, porque quería sentarse a ver la inmensidad, despejarse, saber que había cosas más allá de las que estaban viviendo en ese momento. Fue cuando les vio acercarse, él estaba cómodamente sentado, pero se puso de pie, por el mínimo gesto de saludarles apropiadamente, cuando vio a Sif sacar su arma, ver a los demás, a los amigos de su esposo intimidarle con las suyas. Dos segundos bastaron para que los cuatro se le fueran encima, le atacaran y lo lanzaran al abismo. Los dos segundos que él aprovechó para duplicarse y salvar su vida._

-Loki.

-Quisieron matarme- dijo rencoroso, recordando lo que había vivido. Pero por sobre todo, lo que pensó en ese momento, fue en Thor, en el dolor que iba a sentir, en lo desilusionado que se iba a encontrar, por culpa de los que se decían sus amigos-, si están libres no dudaran en volver a intentarlo.

-Te maldigo, Loki, a ti y tu maldita descendencia –le dijo la mujer entre susurros, susurros furiosos que le salían del alma y que le calaban los huesos a los hombres que le rodeaban.

-¡Sif! –gritó Thor al escuchar las injurias contra su pareja, contra toda su familia- ¡No sólo maldices a Loki, mi amado esposo, sino que también a los hijos de ambos!

-Enciérralos, Thor… -dijo asustado, de verdad, por primera vez en todo el día, estaba aterrado de lo que ella pudiera hacerle. Loki trabajaba con palabras, sabía cuan poderosas podrían ser- si es verdadero el amor que dices tenerme, encierra a aquellos que atentaron contra mi vida.

Thor no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, que toda su familia se estuviera separando, por que hasta ese momento, los creía parte de su familia, de la gran familia que le rodeaba.

-Enciérrenlos –ordenó con pesar, mientras desviaba la mirada, no quería ver lo que pasaba en ese momento. No quería tener que ser parte de eso, pero es lo que tenía que hacer. Era rey ¿Qué clase de monarca no era capaz de proteger a su propio esposo?

-No eres más que su juguete, ya te darás cuenta.

Thor no quería escuchar más, no de esas personas que ya no reconocía, no de esos que una vez le brindaron sus armas en guerra, y ahora las ocupaban en su contra.

Loki puso su mano sobre el abatido hombro de su esposo, por que por mucho que aún no asumir era su situación marital, Thor era su hermano y ahora lo necesitaba. Por eso no se alejó cuando lo abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Thor lo necesitaba ahora, no como esposo, no como amante ni siquiera como hermano, sólo necesitaba un hombro y un abrazo que le alejara un momento de la cruel realidad.

Continuará…

N/A: Pobre Thor, ahora sus amigos se le vinieron en contra, pero ahí está loki para apoyarlo, si bien aun no acepta su cituación marital (aun despues de cuatro meses) lo está como hermano y apoyo.

Un beso

Majo


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: El paseo**

Las cosas después del matrimonio entre Loki y Thor, no habían sido fáciles. Ambos seguían durmiendo juntos, pero Thor había cumplido con su palabra de no tocar a su hermano, no de manera carnal, por lo menos, porque siempre que necesitaba un abrazo, su amado esposo le daba ese pequeño respiro. El problema con los amigos de Thor, quienes habían cometido una grave traición a su rey, seguían bajo prisión, si bien eso mortificaba a Thor tenía a Loki mucho más tranquilo. No quería ser exagerado, pero nunca había sido amenazado tan de frente y eso era algo que no quería volver a vivir.

Ahora Loki se encontraba en su habitación leyendo relajado, a sabiendas de que ese momento de paz podía ser interrumpido en cualquier momento por su esposo. Y si sus oídos no le engañaban, su momento de relajo llegaría a su fin en unos cuantos segundos, por el sonido de pisadas que se apresuraban a donde él se encontraba refugiado.

-¡Loki! –tal y como el mencionado lo imagina su esposo entró de sopetón en la habitación, abriendo las puertas de par en par.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Thor? –le preguntó suspirando, ya se imaginaba que su lectura sería irremediablemente interrumpida, por lo que no se molestó en seguir leyendo algo a lo que no podía prestar la atención necesaria.

El libro de tapa purpura que relataba antiguas batallas quedaba olvidado sobre la mesa de noche del príncipe consorte que ahora dedicaba su poca atención a su esposo.

-Vamos a galopar –le dijo de sopetón, viendo como la cara y la boca de Loki hacían una extraña transformación-. Vamos, como cuando éramos niños.

-Dejamos eso atrás desde hace mucho –dijo suspirando, luego de entender que no sacaba nada con ponerse a darle mil y un motivos a Thor para que se olvidara del asunto. Mucho más tomando en cuenta el entusiasmo con que se lo decía. Y en honor a la verdad, prefería este Thor infantil y feliz que al deprimido y amargado que se ponía de vez en cuanto recordaba la cruel traición a la que se vieron expuestos. -, bien, vamos.

Salieron del castillo, montaron sus corceles y se enfilaron a las montañas. Thor había dado órdenes expresas de que nadie, absolutamente nadie les podía seguir, y que de ser interrumpidos tenía que deberes a que el castillo estuviera en llamas, antes no. Ese era un tiempo que quería disfrutar con su pareja.

Loki lo seguía a una prudente distancia. No es que quisiera alejarse del todo, pero conocía las manías de Thor, y entre ellas estaba el tirar de sus riendas, algo que no quería que hiciera ahora que su instinto de supervivencia estaba más alerta que nunca.

Desde el ataque había estado entrenándose, física y mentalmente. No podía dar crédito a que le hubieran estado a punto de lanzar al abismo, si no hubiera sido por su magia, quizás en que desolado reino estaría ahora, si es que ese abismo llegaba a algún reino, pues era algo que aun desconocían, y prefería no ser él el encargado de averiguarlo.

Ahora, con sus habilidades más afiladas, estaba seguro de que si alguien le llegaba a encontrar con la guardia baja, se encargaría de que esa persona recordara porque era un Dios y por qué estaba ocupando en el lugar en el que estaba al cabeza del reino.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

La voz de Thor lo sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos y notó como este se ponía a su lado. Menudo instinto y agudeza, al primer desliz al notar la ancha espalda de su esposo frente a él, había perdido por completa su concentración. ¿Podría alguien culparlo realmente?

Llegaron a un maravilloso estanque. Rodeado de plantas silvestres y el cual recordaba de cuando eran niños y paseaban de la mano de Frigga. Era un hermoso recuerdo, el que se vio empañado cuando sintió el agua golpear su rostro y por la desconcentración calló de lleno, siendo abrasado por un sonriente Thor que estaba parado con el agua llegándole a la cintura y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-¡Thor! –reclamó al darse cuenta de que su accidente había sido propiciado por su hermano.

-Diviértete -le dijo mientras se sumergía y volvía a salir, tirando agua por la boca, como si se tratara de una de las piletas de las plazas del reino

-Ya no eres un niño, Thor -le regañó, queriendo salir del agua, pero siendo sujetado antes de que si quiera tratara de hacerlo.

-¡Claro que lo somos! –dijo divertido, sosteniendo al menor del brazo- Recién estamos dando paso a la adultez.

-Eres rey –le interrumpió, con voz apagada y mirada ausente, recordando aun lo doloroso que era el tema, porque por más que tratara de dejarlo en el olvido, no era algo tan fácil-, no puedes comportarte de esta manera.

-Eres mi reina y yo lo autorizo.

Loki apretó las manos, aun bajo el agua y sintió como el agua se comenzaba a condensar a su alrededor. Eso era algo que verdaderamente detestaba de Thor.

-Odio que me llames de esa manera. –dijo apretando los dientes y caminando en dirección a su hermano, con paso amenazante, para terminar a un palmo de distancia de este.-. Como a una hembra.

-Sabes que te llame como te llame- le dijo abrazándolo, pegándolo a su mojado cuerpo-, de todos modos te enfadaras.

-Sería más fácil- le dijo incomodo- si me llamaras…

-¿Rey? ¿Príncipe? ¿Princesa?

-¡Basta! –gritó indignado, separándolos de golpe. Girándose finalmente para salir del estanque.

-¿Ves? –masculló caminando tras él, con lo incomodo que resultaba hacerlo en las aguas- Te diga lo que te diga te indignaras de todos modos. –le reclamó cuando hubieran salido, viendo como su hermano invocaba su magia para segarse, su cabello, libre y sedoso, caía como cascada por su cuello, cubriendo su nuca-. Por eso te llamo así- le dijo llamando nuevamente su atención-, por lo menos es satisfactorio para mí.

-Me denigras.-dijo acercándose al rubio y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, para hacer que su magia cubriera su cuerpo y lo secara con el mismo y sencillo hechizo que había utilizado sobre él mismo.

-¿Y nuestra madre? –le dijo luego de que la obnubilación que le provocaba la magia de Loki en su cuerpo, hubiera dejado de causarle estragos internos- ¿Crees que ella se sintió denigrada en algún momento de la vida?

-Ella sí es una reina -dijo antes de alejarse y tomar las riendas de su caballo para emprender el regreso al palacio.

-Para mí lo eres. –le dijo al verlo galopar furioso, alejándose de su vista-. La reina de Asgard –se dijo al verlo desaparecer en la distancia.

Obviamente el paseo había acabado, pero Thor sentía que la brecha que Loki había levantado entre ambos empezaba a hacerse cada vez más corta.

Continuará…

N/A: Lamento mucho la demora, pero estoy medio enferma con las bajas de temperatura y eso… ahora.. que manera de llover en este momento! En in, e una noche inspiradora, en una de esas me pongo a escribir mas de "Camino a la corona" que es el titulo del otro fic que voy a escribir, de que les hablé hace unos días.

Volviendo a este fic y a este capítulo, Las cosas están mejor entre ellos, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo ya de su matrimonio, pero mejoraran, no pierdan cuidado.

Un beso

Majo


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Decisiones**

El tiempo pasaba y las cosas en la familia real iban mejorando cada vez más. Los tiempos en que Loki huía de Thor habían quedado atrás, lo que vaticinaba un buen futuro a la vista de los habitantes del reino, que veían como el Rey Thor era más feliz. Un Rey feliz sólo significaba una cosa, bienestar para el reino.

Lo que no iba bien era el corazón de Loki. Una nube de incertidumbre se iba materializando poco a poco.

Una tarde, viendo el ánimo alicaído de su hijo, antigua reina Frigga hizo sentar a su hijo en una de los majestuosos sillones que había en su habitación y le habló de lo que sentía.

-Te veo perturbado, hijo. –le dijo al ver cómo, a pesar de llevar una conversación muy básica, su hijo no le ponía la más mínima atención.

-Lo estoy –dijo apenado al ver que su madre había visto atreves de él, sin el más mínimo problema-, ciertamente lo estoy. –se puso de pie y caminó hacía-. No te preocupes, madre, no es nada. –dijo mirando a la nada, como si de verdad en su cabeza y alma no estuvieran causando un gran estrago en sus decisiones.

-Veo es tus ojos algo nuevo, hijo –le dijo viéndole de perfil, iluminado por las luces del alba que le daban una apariencia aún más bella. Loki era, sin ir más lejos, el príncipe más hermoso que había tenido alguna vez Asgard- ¿Sera que el amor empieza a cubrir tu corazón?

-No lo sé. –dijo volteando nuevamente, soltando un suspiro que el calaba las emociones. Estaba a punto de revelar algo que no podía creer.- ¿Te pasó alguna vez, que sintieras mucho rencor por Odín, -dijo meditando bien su pregunta- pero que luego anhelaras su presencia?

-Muchas veces, corazón –dijo sonriendo, esperando por fin que su hijo abriera su corazón y le revelara sus verdaderas emociones. Porque estaba segura de que Loki estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo diciéndole todo aquello. Su misión como madre era guiarlo, en cualquier aspecto de la vida.-. Ciertamente tu padre ha hecho cosas que me han desilusionado –dijo con tono apesadumbrado-, en especial cosas que te competen.

-Amo a Thor –confesó-, como el hermano que siempre fue, pero ahora–le dijo suspirando, luego de aclarar la magnitud de sus sentimientos-, después de casi un año de estar casado con él… yo…

-Es evidente que tienes necesidades, hijo –dijo acariciando la mejilla del menor, que no podía evitar el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas-, como cualquier persona. –le aclaró-. Además estoy segura de que Thor anhela tanto como tú este paso. –ciertamente esta conversación estaba dejando más datos de los que había esperado recibir en un inicio, pero no por eso era menos ventajoso. Frigga sabía que tendría que pasar algo como esto, que el reloj biológico de Loki estallaría en algún momento y se alegraba de que pasara tan pronto. Si bien sus hijos se habían casado hace más de un año, era bueno que fuera ahora y no cuando Thor empezará a perder las esperanzas y que quisiera reclamar algo que no le sería dado.

-Temo, madre –confesó sin mirarla a los ojos-, me invade el temor que quise alojar muy hondo en mi alma -comenzó a caminar por la habitación de manera desesperada, como si no pudiera empezar a formular sus propias palabras-, temo a eso que me dice que una vez pase con Thor a otro nivel, ya no haya vuelta atrás.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa realmente? –preguntó llegando a su lado y sosteniéndolo del brazo- ¿Que luego de que te entregues a tu _esposo_ –dijo recalcando sus propias palabras- te enamoras de él?

-Sí –dijo sincero, sin la más mínima duda.-. Siento que ya necesito demasiado de él, -le confesó casi con dolor, como si asumir esa cruel verdad le estuviera carcomiendo el alma- no quiero depender tanto de este sentimiento, pero cada vez es más difícil. –suspiró, dejando que Frigga le abrazara.

-Es porque ya es tarde para ti, Loki –le sentenció, acogiéndolo entre sus brazos y besando su frente como cuando era un niño-. Tú ya estás amando a Thor de otra manera -le dijo levantando su rostro para que le mirara a los ojos-, deseando su cuerpo y que él te toque.

Loki no pudo más que asentir a las palabras de su madre, sabiendo que tiene razón.

Continuará…

N/A: Bueno, pues aquí tenemos al Loki que todos querían, el que ama a Thor… dos años despues de su matrimoni, pero es algo ¿No?

Un beso

Majo


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Idilio**

Estaba cansado, las cosas no estaban yendo tan bien como él lo pensaba, de hecho, entre los problemas con los que eran sus amigos, que ahora estaban libres, estaba el hacer que Loki no supiera de esto. Sabía que su esposo era poderoso, que podría contra ellos de ser necesario, pero ¿Era necesaria tanta hostilidad de parte de los que fueron sus compañeros de armas?

_-Así que nos liberas, rey Thor –le dijo Sif, con tono molesto. Luego de haber pasado casi cuatro meses en prisión, lo mínimo que esperaba es que la mujer estuviera molesta._

_-Atentaron contra la vida de Loki, mi esposo, su príncipe consorte._

_-Tu "reina" no es nada para nosotros, amigo mío. Lamentablemente fijaste tu vista en alguien que no lo merecía._

_Thor se lamentaba de las palabras de sus amigos, esos que le traicionaron, pero que aún consideraba parte fundamental de su vida._

_¿Cómo podía hacer para que todo volviera a ser como antes?_

_El separarse de Loki estaba fuera de cualquier discusión. Lo amaba y sabía que Loki estaba empezando a ceder, lo notaba cuando buscaba su calor en las noches frías._

_-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para qué dejen de lado su actitud? -preguntó el rey, imaginando que ellos no estaría de acuerdo con nada._

_-Sálvanos de aquel a quien crees un santo, libera a tu pueblo de aquella amenaza._

_Thor se sintió herido, el que trataran así a su esposo era lo más doloroso que alguna vez pensó en pasar._

_-No puedo creer que hablen así de él –dijo bajando la cabeza-. No hay nada entonces, nada que pueda hacer por ustedes –se paró derecho y llamó a la guardia armada que custodiaba los calabozos-. Liberen a los prisioneros –ordenó ante la incredulidad de todos, pero luego se acercó a aquellos que le miraban desde atrás de las rejas-. Si me llego a enterar de que estuvieron rondando a Loki, que lo nombraron y que estuvieron en el mismo lugar que el a la misma hora, no dudaré en tomar otras medidas –les amenazó- y créanme que la muerte no será, un destino incierto en el bifort será lo mínimo en lo que pensaré._

Luego de ese encuentro no había vuelto a saber de ellos, por lo menos no de presencia, pues se rumoreaba que ellos se habían autoexiliado. Le dolía, lo admitía, pero la seguridad de Loki era lo primordial.

Ahora sólo quería llegar a su habitación, disfrutar de un relajante baño y que Loki le leyera. Se había hecho casi una costumbre el que ellos se pasaran hasta la madrugada, Thor apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de su consorte mientras que este le leía con esa voz tan sensual que tenía, capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera que le escuchara.

Mas su sorpresa fue tremenda al ver las condiciones en las que estaba su habitación. El lugar, que estaba normalmente adornado de manera simple y discreta, ahora estaba llena de velas aromáticas, flores por todos lados y telas coloridas colgando de los doseles de la cama. Su cama misma estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosa y en la mesa que estaba a los costados había una buena cantidad de frutas y vinos, con dos copas vacías.-¿Qué… qué significa esto? -estaba tan ensimismado que no notaba quien se le acercaba, hasta que la mano en su hombro le regreso a la realidad, se giró para quedar de frente con quien le trajo de vuelta- ¿Madre?

La ex reina sonrió al ver a su hijo tan trastornado ante los aparentes cambios de su habitación. Le recordó cuando era pequeño, cuando le dieron cuartos más acorde a su edad, más a la altura, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ahora estaba ahí parado, a unos pasos de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer.

-Está muy nervioso –le dijo al momento en que le daba un beso en la mejilla, viendo que el rey aun no caía en cuenta de nada-. Trata de no presionar a tu esposo –le aconsejó-, pues esta noche es vuestra noche y deberás dejarlo en sus manos.

Frigga caminó fuera de la habitación, esperando que las cosas entre sus hijos salieran bien.

Thor, que aún no entendía muy bien de que iba todo, se quedó con la boca abierta, literalmente, al ver a Loki salir del cuarto de baño, vestido únicamente con una larga túnica de color ocre, que hacía ver su piel de manera iluminada y tersa. Le vio caminar en dirección a la cama, sin dejar nunca de verse a los ojos, su contacto pícaro y sensual no se rompió ni siquiera cuando el hombre se dejó caer en la cama, de manera casi ceremoniosa.

-Maravilloso, -dijo Thor, borracho de la imagen de su esposo- eres realmente hermoso. –caminó en dirección a su reina, para quedar a su lado y poner una rodilla en el suelo para contemplarlo directo a los ojos- ¿Puedo tocarte? –le preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo, sólo acercándose un poco para poder sentir su aroma, ese que le dejaba en las nubes por las noches, cuando, procurando que Loki no lo notara, olía por largos ratos, para asegurarse de que era él, de que era su amor y que no estaba soñado. Tal como lo hacía ahora, olfateando su cabello- ¿Puedo hacerlo, Loki? –le volvió a preguntar.

-Puedes hacerlo –dijo el moreno, pese a la repentina timidez que mostraba. No es que de verdad fuera tímido, sino más bien sus temores, que salían a la luz en momentos como ese, en los que estaba a un paso de hacer algo importante. Algo trascendental para su vida-, mi señor –le llamó tomando la mano de Thor para llevarla a su mejilla. No era una mano suave, era una mano más bien tosca, pero que le acariciaban con amor, y era eso lo que realmente necesitaba.

Thor veía como se acercaba poco a poco y posaba sus labios sobre los propios, una sensación que estaba más que seguro que no volvería a sentir. Sus labios estaban húmedos y algo fríos, pero él se encargaría de ponerlos ardientes, de hacer que ese cuerpo ardiera en llamas completamente.

-Mi amado Loki –suspiró cuando sus bocas se separaron-, no tienes la más mínima idea de cuánto…

-Bésame, Thor. –le exigió volviendo a capturar esa prodigiosa boca a la que le temía y que ahora le demostraba lo equivocado que estaba-. Esta noche me estoy entregando a ti – le dijo con tono solemne- y deseo que me beses.

-Juro que si no te tomo ahora explotaré por dentro. –dijo casi agónico, acariciando el cuerpo de Loki mientras iba corriendo la túnica que lo cubría y revelaba el pecho pálido y con muy pocos vellos en el pecho, no así como el camino que iba en descenso por su vientre hasta perderse en el lio de ropas que aun cubría su masculinidad.

-Entonces hazlo –Loki se puso de pie, alejando un poco el cuerpo de Thor y dejando que la túnica terminara de caer y quedando completamente desnudo frente a un atónito Thor, que no tardó en llegar a su lado y sostenerlo de la cintura, mientras Loki tocaba su cara con ambas manos-. Rey Thor, esta noche me entrego a ti para completar nuestro enlace matrimonial –le dijo dándole un beso superficial, un beso tranquilo, ya sin los temblores que su cuerpo creaba-, juro amarte y protegerte y que mi magia brinde frutos en mi vientre para que llene nuestro reino de gozo y prosperidad.

-Loki…

-El día de nuestra boda te odiaba –le confesó cortando las emocionadas palabras de Thor, por sus ojos cristalinos notaba lo emocionado que se encontraba-, no puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto lo hacía y pese a que tus votos de amor no fueron correspondidos, espero que los míos, los que ahora te brindo de manera sincera, sean bienvenidos –le pidió juntando las frentes, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Mi amor por ti va más allá de las palabras –le dijo abrazándolo más contra su cuerpo-, pero en este momento podría morir feliz luego de escuchar tanto amor y pasión brotar de tus labios.

-No mueras ahora, mi señor –le dijo divertido, mientras lo guiaba de la mano a la cama y lo hacía sentarse y se acomodaba sobre sus piernas-, debes amarme esta noche –lo besó con cuidado, de esos besos a los que Thor estaba seguro que se iban a hacer adicto-, no sólo con el corazón, sino que también con el cuerpo.

-No dudes de eso, mi reina. –dijo mientras los arrasaba con un beso y acostaba el cuerpo de Loki y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

Continuará…

N/A: sé, lo tengo más que claro, que en este momento me deben estar odiando, pero ise un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder publicar, por que los que pueden ver mi face, mi netbbook (Y_Y mi bebé) murio de un momento para el otro. Gracias a la astucia de su cervidora, un dia antes había respaldado todo. En palabras de mi madre… "Sobrecarga de información", en palabras de mi padre.. "Por escribir tanta mierda" XD ajajajajajaja, en fin, mi papi me va a comprar uno nuevo y ahí podré publicar más. Trataré de poner la continuación mañana, aunque no puedo prometer nada ahora.

Un beso

Majo


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Noche de palabras dichas con miradas**

Se encontraban en la cama, sobre esta, sin mayor cobertura que la luz, ambos desnudos y sin dejar de mirarse. Thor acariciaba el cuerpo de su esposo, como si no hubiera cosa más hermosa en el mundo. Le amaba, le adoraba, le tenía por sobre cualquier cosa en el universo entero y estaba seguro de que si fuera a suscitarse alguna vez una discusión y esto acarreaba a una guerra, lucharía del bando de Loki, porque para él lo era todo.

Loki le miraba extasiado, le sentía en cada fibra de piel que su marido recorría. Podía sentir las manos de Thor tocarlo por completo, envolverlo. Lo besaba con un cariño tan grande que le hacía sentir ganas de llorar. Estaba emocionado, el miedo y recelo quedaron en el pasado. En un lugar recóndito en el que no podía existir pensamiento alguno que le llevara al momento que estaban compartiendo ahora.

¿Cómo puedes amarme tanto?

Se preguntó Loki cuando le sintió besarlo desde el cabello hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Las piernas, los muslos, el estómago y el pecho, los parpados de los ojos, las orejas, los labios. Todo su cuerpo estaba siendo adorado.

Thor le miraba al llegar a su rostro, luego de haber devorado su cuerpo con sus labios y nariz, recogiendo cada milímetro de la esencia que componía a Loki, y lo veía entregado, en sus brazos, dispuesto a darlo todo sin pedir nada a cambio.

¿Por qué me aceptaste?

Se preguntaba Thor. Pues pese al momento de entrega que estaban sintiendo en ese momento, su mente no dejaba de rememorar que llevaban casi un año de matrimonio y que en todo ese tiempo Loki se mostró siempre reacio a que le tocara, mucho menos a besarse, eso estaba fuera de cualquier lógica.

Mas no quería pensar en eso ahora, quería seguir amándole, tocándole como si se tratara de una deidad más allá de las conocidas. Su Dios Loki, su más grande creencia, estaba tan enamorado, encantado, que no sabía qué hacer con todo ese torrente de emociones, por lo que le besó de nuevo, aguantando las ganas de llorar, las angustias que le causaba el pensar que se trataba sólo de un sueño y que al despertar nada de esto habría pasado.

Loki podía sentir la desesperación de su esposo, el deseo irrefrenable y el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Tenía ganas de gritarle que le amara más de lo que lo hacía, que le adorara, pero sabía que eso era imposible, que Thor no podía amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía.

El tiempo puede demostrarte que todo esto puede tratarse de un error

Se dijo a sí mismo cuando lo sintió lamiendo partes de su cuerpo que no pensó nuca que podían ser devoradas de tal manera. Mi miembro erecto ahora estaba bañado de la saliva de Thor, que le mamaba como si estuviera bebiendo de un manantial en medio del desierto, luego de haber caminado por días sin alimento ni agua. Su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí mismo. Se estremecía, gritaba el delirio que sentía al ser venerado de esa manera.

No dejaré que nadie nos separe

Se dijo Thor cuando finalmente penetró el cuerpo de Loki, llevándose con ello la única parte de Loki que estaba fuera de sus conquistas, tenía su corazón ¡Por fin tenía el amor de Loki! Y no dejaría que el mundo ni el universo ni ningún ser existente le quitaran a su amado, porque si eso pasara él no distinguiría de hombre o mujer, de animal o ente, todo a su paso sería arrasado para traerle de vuelta a Loki, para tenerlo a su lado.

Loki podía sentir como el miembro caliente y duro de Thor de enterraba cada vez más adentro en su cuerpo, más rápido, más placentero. ¿Cuándo se iba a imaginar él que Thor le podía llevar al paraíso en un acto que a él le parecía tan mundano cuando pensaba en ello?

Thor le miraba con tanta intensidad y locura que lo atrajo en un beso ardiente, sus mundos ahora eran uno solo, sus cuerpos eran el mismo y sus lenguas luchaban en el interior de las bocas para ganar terreno, para matar la pasión desbordante que sentían.

¿No lo vez, Thor? –preguntó en su mente, le preguntó a ese que se movía con más fuerza y rapidez, sintiendo como sus testículos velludos y húmedos golpeaban contra las mejillas- Soy tu perdición, puedes perderlo todo por mí

Thor lo podía sentir, el final estaba cerca, todo lo que siempre creyó que podía significar el hacer el amor con Loki, no se comparaba con lo que acaba de vivir, lo que sentía ahora que su simiente salía de su cuerpo para instalarse en el interior de Loki, en sus entrañas, en su ser por completo.

Loki le sintió caliente, ardiendo en su interior, como un volvían haciendo erupción, al igual que su propio cuerpo que no fue capaz de aguantar más y soltó su propio clímax entre los cuerpos de ambos, sin siquiera haberse tocado. Sólo sintiendo el calor de su marido en su interior.

Se quedaron exhaustos, mientras Thor abrazaba por la espalda a Loki, besando su hombro, regulando la respiración, mientras Loki mantenía la mano de su esposo entre las propias, besando sus dedos y luego apoyándola en su pecho, para que pudiera sentir el palpitar desbocado de su corazón. Sus cuerpos aun permanecías unidos y no por el acto sexual de hace un momento, si no por sus piernas entrelazadas, el pecho de Thor contra la espalda de Loki y sus manos unidas. El sentimiento de estar por fin completos les embargaba.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Loki al sentirlo apoyar el mentón en su hombro y suspirar.

-En lo mucho que te amo –le dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla a su alcance abrazándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Tonto y cursi –dijo soltándose un poco del brutal abrazo, pero sin dejar que sus cuerpos se alejaran, imaginar a Thor lejos, justo ahora, se le hacía inconcebible.

-Te amo, Loki –le dijo al tiempo en que tomaba la cara de su esposo y le volteaba para que le mirara de frente-, con una fuerza sincera y que va más allá del tiempo y espacio.

Loki sintió como la respiración se atoraba en su garganta, incapaz de expresar lo mismo en palabras, por lo que lo besó, suave y quedo, para traspasar sus sentimientos.

-Yo también -le confesó luego de un rato-… aunque aún no sé por qué.

Thor sonrió ante las palabras de su consorte y se acomodó para dormir.

Continuará…

N/A: Lamento mucho el no haber podido actualizar antes, como dije (creo que dije antes) tengo el computador malo, explotó O_O, así que no tengo mis fic a mano, pero aquí estoy, tratando de responder.

Un beso

Majo


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: La noticia**

Los días pasaban y las cosas iban mejorando más y más en el matrimonio real. Loki, apenas y podía arrancar de los ataques de Thor, que cada vez que le veía le besaba con más pasión. Eran las cosas como estas las que hacían sonreír a Frigga, que veía gustosa como su hijo menor sonreía después de tanto tiempo, creía que nunca llegaría el momento, cuando los veía escabullirse entre los pilares del palacio para besarse o abrasarse, o simplemente contemplarse. Loki era feliz, lo veía feliz, era algo que tenía que agradecerle a Thor, que le tuviera paciencia, que le esperara, porque ella sabía cuánto se amaban, sabía que el amor vencería, pero creyó, en momentos de desesperación, que ese tiempo llegaría mucho después. Ahora, casi a dos años de su matrimonio, Thor y Loki se veían felices, complementados.

Thor tomó la mano de su esposo y lo condujo por el pasillo que llevaba a sus dormitorios. Le veía cansado y el mismo Loki se lo confirmó cuando se dejó caer sentado en la cama, suspirando abatido.

-¿No te has sentido bien? –le preguntó Thor, preocupado del semblante de Loki.

-No es que me sienta mal…-suspiró al tiempo en que se comenzaba a sacar la túnica verde oliva que llevaba ese día-, pero creo que mi magia ha hecho su trabajo –le comunicó mirándolo de reojo, a ver si lo que decía causaba impacto o incertidumbre en el rostro de su marido, aunque se inclinaba más por la segunda opción-, el efecto esperado.

-No te entiendo.- dijo confundido, haciendo sonreír a Loki.

-No hay mucho que entender –dijo acariciando el rostro de Thor, que por escucharle y ponerle atención, se había arrodillado frente a él-. Si lo que creo es verdad, sólo estarás más cargante que de costumbre.

-Loki –suspiró cerrando los ojos y arrugando el entrecejo, dándole a entender a su esposo que poco o nada que le comprendía-, muchas de las cosas que me insinúas, suelen darme trabajo a la hora de entenderlas, pero esta vez se me hace imposible.

Loki sonrió de lado, era increíble que Thor a veces se le antojara tan pequeño a su lado, pues si bien era un adulto hecho y derecho, al verlo ahí como un felino, casi restregando su mejilla en su regazo, mientras su entrecejo se arrugaba, le hacía sentir una ternura incalculable.

-Creo –meditó lo que iba a decir, no estaba seguro, era una suposición- que estoy esperando a tu hijo -dijo de tajo, viendo la cara de confusión de su esposo quien luego de un rato elevó elegantemente una ceja.

-¿Crees? –preguntó antes de quedar derecho a la altura de Loki- No puedes venir y decirme que _crees_ estar embarazado –dijo cruzándose de brazo tratando de verse molesto, pero la sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro le hacía caer el teatrito.

-Bien, aun no lo compruebo –dijo dudando de la actitud tan calmada de Thor, quien, luego de tanto rato en silencio y de meditar la situación, sólo había preguntado, no le había saltado encima como cachorro feliz-, pero quería que lo supieras antes que todos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer par que lo compruebes? –dijo tomándolo de la mano para ponerlo de pie y poder abrazarlo y enterrar su cara en el cuello de su consorte.

-Le pediré ayuda a nuestra madre –dijo suspirando, quizás la reacción de Thor era normal hasta que supiera el resultado final-, que le pida a los sanadores un brebaje para saber si estoy o no en espera.

Tres horas tuvieron que esperar, luego de escuchar las exclamaciones de la ex reina que casi saltaba ante la posibilidad de ser abuela tan pronto. De hecho, Thor la miró raro y le dijo que llevaban casi dos años casados, pero Loki sabía que eso era pronto, tomando en cuenta el que Thor y él estuvieran llevando una vida marital desde hace un par de meses y no el tiempo que Thor decía. Además, pese a lo que todos pensaban Thor no lo arrastraba a la cama todas las noches, no, el rey disfrutaba de su cercanía y dormir a su lado sin la necesidad de tener sexo como bestias en celo. Eso enternecía a Loki, pues la primera semana desde que él diera su brazo a torcer casi no habían salido de la cama. Creía que Thor había saciado su cuerpo tras tanto deseo acumulado y ahora si podían llevar una vida marital y sexual en paz.

Ahora estaban en su habitación, no dejaron que nadie les acompañara en ese momento, querían que fuera algo sólo de ellos, algo que pudiera vivir como pareja y futuros padres, si es que el resultado era positivo.

Loki había vertido unas gotas de sangre en la poción celeste que el sanador le había entregado en un ánfora de oro y perlas. Loki sostenía en cuenco entre sus manos y sabía que el peso casi insoportable que estaba aguantando entre sus manos, nada tenía que ver con el material del cuenco, sino más bien con lo que significaba.

-¿Cuánto tardará? –preguntó Thor dejando de dar vueltas por la habitación hasta pararse junto a Loki quien no quitaba la vista del líquido que se mecía tranquilamente y la gota de sangre en el centro se empezaba a expandir y disolver-. Digo, la prueba…

-No comas ansias, mi señor –le dijo poniendo el cuenco sobre una de las mesas de noche para luego abrazarse a Thor quien le sostuvo con fuerza entre los brazos-, las cosas más hermosas y maravillosas, de todos los mundos, tardan en salir a la luz.

Thor sonrió de lado mientras levantaba la cara de su esposo para besarlo. Amaba tanto a Loki, que el pitido en sus oídos lo iba a volver loco. Loki tenía la maldita manía de ponerlo a los extremos, demasiado caliente, demasiado apasionado, demasiado ansioso, demasiado nervioso.

Se acercaron para ver el cuenco, sin dejar de abrazarse, pero Thor no entendía nada de pociones, no como Loki por lo menos.

-¿Y? –preguntó al ver el líquido casi traslucido- Dime algo, Loki –dijo expectante.

-Bien, la poción es blanca –dijo como si fuera algo obvio, luego de soltar un angustioso suspiro.

-¿Y eso que significa? –preguntó con desilusión. La mirada de Loki no podía darle una respuesta gestual.

-Que en cuatro meces más tendrás a tu hijo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo de lado. La cara de Thor era un poema, no sabía si estaba sonriendo, si estaba a punto de llorar o de saltarle encima.

-¿Cómo sabes que será un niño? –preguntó abrazándolo más a su cuerpo- Dioses, te amo tanto –dijo tomando su cara y besándolo con desespero.

-Somos hombres, Thor –le dijo recuperando el aliento, Thor lo iba a matar a besos algún día estaba seguro- ¿De dónde quieres que saque cromosomas femeninos?

-Bien… -pensó en las palabras de Thor y le vio la lógica. Iba a ser padre, en sólo cuatro meses-. Espera -dijo entendiendo la magnitud de las palabras de su consorte- ¿Cuatro meses?

-Pues según el libro azul, es el tiempo de espera. –dijo subiendo los hombros y dejándose abrazar y forzando a Thor que lo envolviera entre esos fuertes robles que tanto confort le daban- No creo que por ser tú mi pareja, ese dato varíe.

Thor estaba feliz, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía bien qué hacer. Tenía tantas ganas de agradecer a Loki lo que hacía por ellos, que no hallaba forma. Lo abrazó y lo hizo retroceder hasta la cama y dejarlo caer con cuidado, mientras lo besaba con tranquilidad. Se subió sobre él, aguando el peso en sus codos, para que su gran cuerpo no lo aplastara, para luego poner una mano sobre el vientre de Loki

-Bien… -dijo suspirando mientras su mano iba un poco más al sur, colándose entre las ropas de su consorte hasta llegar a su cadera y más abajo- eso es bueno.

-Idiota –suspiró antes de dejarse llevar y suspirar. Ya se imaginaba un tipo de celebración como este.


End file.
